The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to multi data-types presentation and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for generating a multi dimensional dynamic and interactive presentation.
Contemporary computer based presentation software (CBPS) offers users with discrete two-dimensional mostly static fixed-size-slides which are presented in a linear manner (sequential), as a common slide. A non sequential presentation of slides, for example when a reference to previous write-ups and/or drawings is made, is not supported with ease by most of the CBPSs. Similarly a hierarchy of slide is not supported by CBPS. Such a non sequential or hierarchical presentation is relatively common when a lecturer uses traditional non-computer visual aids such as blackboards and whiteboards. Further, in traditional lectures, the restriction to discrete fixed-size-slides is non-existing. Moreover, using a sequential presentation of slides prevents from the lecturer to incrementally build an idea at a rate, direction, and/or resolution which is determined in real time, based on a feedback from the audience, not to say update/modify the presented content in real time and with ease. Finally, CBPS supports a predefined set of data-type modalities and allow the modalities access all the way to the display and interaction level, creating an inconsistent display and/or incoherent data type support and interaction.
During the last years, a number of systems and methods have been developed to enhance presentation. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0130566, filed on Jun. 6, 2003 describes method and system is described for the generation of meta-slides which can be used for multidimensional presentations and documentation. Meta-slides represent an organizing principle suitable for multidimensional virtual reality and multimedia (i.e. video, audio, text and images) content creation. Multiple avatars, actors, objects, text and slides are assembled in a meta-slide performing actions synchronously or asynchronously. The meta-slides and scenes are edited on a time line. The term scene refers to herein to presentation content, geometric or not geometric. The user can interact and dynamically update the content of the presentation during the content playback in a playback window. The playback window and meta-slides can become part of an internet browser or remain standalone. U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,209, filed on Apr. 13, 2009 describes techniques for accomplishing slide transitions in a presentation are disclosed. In accordance with these techniques, objects within the slides are identified, automatically or by a user, and each object is individually manipulable during slide transitions. The individual manipulation applied to each object during a transition may also be automatically determined or specified by a user. In certain embodiments, the persistence of an object between slides may be taken into account in the manipulation of the object during slide transition.